The Dream Guardians
by Thedragoness821
Summary: Summary: It's been ten years since anyone had even thought about Fred Kruger. No one talked about him, even those who lived through it. He just … faded into the annals of people's minds, and was forgotten. But, when kids start turning up injured, and dead once more and everyone is baffled, Nancy must once again face her fears to save them. Full summary inside. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Guardians**

_Notes: This is a different take on Dream Warriors, totally disregards Freddy's Revenge, only more time has passed between the events of the first movie, and the events of this story (basing the dates on the release dates of the first movie). Full summary inside._

_Summary: It's been ten years since anyone had even thought about Fred Kruger. No one talked about him, even those who lived through it. He just … faded into the annals of people's minds, and was forgotten. Will loosely follow the events of "Dream warriors". __But, when kids start turning up injured, and dead once more and everyone is baffled, Nancy must once again face her fears and do battle with the infamous dream stalker._

* * *

><p>Fourteen year old Kristen Parker barely acknowledged the slam of the front door, signaling that her mother had returned home from yet another cocktail party.<p>

She groaned out loud when she heard girlish giggling and a man's voice. Her parents had been legally separated for two months and her mother wasted no time getting back into the chase.

She didn't even greet her quite tipsy mother when she popped her head into the doorway, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol she had likely been consuming all that night at the party.

"Kristen, its after one in the morning! What are you still doing up, you have school tomorrow!" Elaine slurred as she put her hand clumsily on Kristen's shoulder.

"Tomorrow is Sunday, mother." Kristen said, unable to stop her eyes from rolling annoyingly as she turned her attention back to the model of a house she had been building since her parents separated.

'_You're so sloshed all the time, I'm surprised you know what YEAR it is.' _Kristen thought bitterly.

"What is this, a project for school?" She asked as she picked up the model of the house and looked it over.

"Yeah … sure." Kristen said flatly as she snatched it back and carefully placed it back down on her table, before her mother dropped it.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to at least try to have a better attitude towards me, Kristen, especially after all I have done for you." Elaine said, her tone condescending.

Kristen turned sharply in her chair, the anger rising within her, a rebuttal forming on her lips when she heard her mother's name being called and a man, who looked about as drunk as her mother appeared in her door way.

"You got the key to the liquor cabinet?" He asked, swaying slightly. As she studied them both, Kristen caught herself hoping that had taken a cab home, for everyone else's sake.

"Sure, baby, I'll be right there." She said with a wink, the man leered lecherously at her and disappeared, Kristen stifled a shudder.

"Kristen, I want you to go to bed, now, and please, don't ruin this one for me. Can you at least do that for me?"

Kristen said nothing but allowed Elaine to guide her to her bed and tuck her in.

"Goodnight." She said as she leaned in to kiss her daughter on the forehead, Kristen jerked her head angrily to the side. With an exasperated sigh, her mother left.

With angry tears in her eyes, Kristen reached for her MP3 player and earbuds, she knew what was going to be happening between her mother and her … _guest_ later on that night and she sure as hell didn't want to hear it.

* * *

><p>Kristen awoke with a start, her room was so dark she could barely see anything, she could have sworn she had left her desk lamp on, but maybe her mother had come in and turned it off after she had fallen asleep.<p>

Something brushed across her face and she jumped back, startled, only to find that it was a leaf. Perplexed, she sat up and looked around.

Her eyes fell on the same house she had been dreaming about for the past few months. It was old, abandoned, and falling apart at the seams. There was a faded, mildew covered _for sale_ sign in the overgrown front yard, the front door drew her attention. It was painted bright red and looked like it hadn't aged a day since the house was built.

She watched, bewildered as a group of young children appeared in the front yard as if out of thin air, playing hopscotch and skipping rope. They were singing something, their voices were wispy and seemed to ebb and flow, as if blown by the wind that blew around her. Kristen couldn't make out the words, but the melody reminded her of _Ring around the Rosie_.

She walked up to one of the kids, playing on a tricycle on the front porch of the decaying house.

"What is this place?" She asked, the small girl shrugged and went inside. "Wait!" She said as she wrenched open the door and scrambled after her.

She let out a shriek as she discovered what looked to be dozens of bodies hanging in what was once the foyer. Through her fear, she caught a glimpse of the small girl's dress as she disappeared through the doorway across the room.

Kristen steeled herself as she ran through the mass of hanging bodies and skidded to a stop, almost running into the girl, who was right on the other side of the doorway.

"What? What's the matter …?" Kristen asked the girl, but she didn't reply. She stood for what seemed like a fortnight, listening, her angelic face frozen in fear. Somewhere, Kristen heard a faint metallic slam of a door, a sound that didn't match any door to the house.

The girl turned and looked up at Kristen, her teddy bear clutched to her chest in fear.

"Freddy's home."

_Notes: I am sorry but I had to end it there, I didn't want to, but it would have been way too long if I hadn't. As I said, this story will loosely follow and feature characters from the movies. Hope everyone liked it, please review, but be kind, this is my first fiction for ANOES._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kristen awoke with a start, she looked around her and blew out a sigh of relief when she saw she was in her own room in her own bed. Her desk lamp was still on, just like she had left it.

Still feeling shaken, she made her way to the bathroom. As she studied her reflection in the mirror, she noticed how … _old_ she looked. Her skin was pale and pasty, and there were dark circles under her eyes.

She gripped the sink in anger, it was all her mother's fault, all the stress she put her and her father through, that must be what's causing her terrible dreams.

She grabbed the hot water tap and turned it on with an irritated jerk, suddenly, the faucet handle closed around her hand like a trap. She let out a scream of shock and struggled like a snared animal. The cold water handle grew claws and shot up like an angry snake.

The next thing Kristen knew, her mother and her date were bursting through the bathroom door.

"Mom!" Kristen whimpered as she looked, shocked to see that her wrists had been cut. In her left hand was a razor blade.

"Mom! I didn't …!" She trailed off as she passed out, Elaine ground her teeth as she heard the front door to the house slam, signaling her date's departure. She couldn't do this anymore, and as soon as her daughter came to, she was going to take her to a place that _would_ know how to deal with her.

* * *

><p>"Can I help you?" The hospital receptionist said curtly, without looking up from her computer screen as she typed away.<p>

"Yes … My name is Doctor Nancy Thompson, and I am supposed to be starting here, working with a Doctor Neil Gordon?"

"Oh, yes! Doctor Thompson, I am terribly sorry! Yes we have been expecting you, the psych ward is one floor up." Nancy gave the woman a smile she hoped didn't give away the nervous feeling churning inside her as she made her way to the elevator.

As she got off, she heard screams and a commotion coming from one of the exam rooms. Without thinking, she broke into a run toward the source of the screams and the commotion.

She burst into the room to find a young girl who couldn't have been more than fourteen years old, frantic holding everyone at bay with a scalpel.

"Just relax! Everything is going to be okay! This only to help you relax. It's not gonna hurt you!" Max, the orderly said as he approached with a syringe filled with sedative.

"Don't you come near me!" she said, her eyes wild as she slashed at him with the scalpel and gave him a nasty cut on the arm. Max let out a grunt of pain and jumped back, dropping the syringe filled with sedative in the process.

"See? See what I have to deal with?!" The girl's distraught mother said to Nancy as she cautiously approached the terrified girl with her hands up defensively.

"You keep your tranquilizer shit away from me!" She said as she slashed the scalpel around wildly.

"Okay, okay. You win, no one is going to give you anything." Nancy said soothingly as she slowly inched toward the terrified girl.

Suddenly, her eyes seemed to glaze over and her arms dropped to her sides. Her hands went limp and the scalpel tumbled to the floor with a metallic clatter. "One, two, Freddy's coming for you." She sang cryptically, Nancy froze, their eyes met, the girls horrified expression mirroring her own.

_Notes: I know that was another abrupt ending, but writing for a movie like this isn't easy for me, and I am doing my best to try to make it flow. Remember please be kind in your reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Forgetting her own safety, Nancy gripped the unstable girl by shoulders and shook her gently to snap her out of it. "Where did you hear that?" She asked, her voice hushed and urgent.

"I don't know … its … I can't get it out of my head, even when I'm awake, I find myself singing it."

"What is it?" a man's voice came from behind them, Nancy turned to see Max, the orderly standing with a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties with sandy brown hair. He was slightly taller than her, his attire was what could be considered as business casual.

"Doctor Gordon, let me introduce you to that 'damn intern' you've been complaining about. Doctor Thompson, this is Doctor Neil Gordon." Max said with a wide grin, Neil gave his orderly a murderous look as a blush crept up his cheeks.

"Well … I … I don't know if I worded it quite like _that_." He stammered awkwardly.

Max's grin grew wider. "I think it went something like this …" "Okay, Max. I really don't think Miss … I'm sorry, I am terrible with names." Doctor Gordon said as he turned to Nancy, his cheeks flushing again.

"_Doctor_ Nancy Thompson." Nancy said with a sweet smile as she held out her hand to him.

* * *

><p>"So <em>you're<em> the new psychologist … boy, now I feel even more like a jack ass." Neil said as they walked the halls together.

"Actually, the hospital hired me on, because I specialize in sleep disorders. I know I look young, but I promise you I am fully qualified." Nancy said.

"Well I was just about to go on my rounds, would you care to come with and meet the other kids." Neil said.

"That sounds great." Nancy said as she smiled sweetly.

They went through a pair of double doors and came to stand in what Nancy assumed to be the common room. There in a circle sat six kids that looked to be about Kristen's age, they turned to see who had entered.

"Is it bring your girlfriend to work day, or somethin' Doc?" One of the kids said as he threw his arm behind the back of the chair he was sitting in.

Neil gave him a condescending look as he spoke.

"Kids, I would like you to meet our new resident psychologist, Doctor Nancy Thompson. Nancy, meet Joey, Will, Taryn, Jennifer, Phillip, and Kincaid." He said as he introduced them from left to right.

"It's nice to meet you all." Nancy said, smiling at them, they didn't return her smile.

"Better memorize this mug while you can, because you wont be seeing much of him around here, he likes to get his ass thrown into the quiet room at least twice a week." Phillip said as he shoved Kincaid.

"Better lookin' at four padded walls than your ugly ass!" Kincaid said as he shoved him back.

"On behalf of everyone, it's nice to meet you." The boy named Will said with a shy smile, which Nancy returned. The others remained quiet, and eyed her skeptically.

"Well, I look forward to getting to know you all." Nancy said as she said as Neil showed her out.

"Your office will be down this way, down the hall from mine." Neil said as they walked.

"Don't let them get you down, they treated me this way too when I first got here, Doctor Carver, who runs the hospital, she is, well, rather abrasive to the kids. It's really not her fault, she is just from a different generation, and a different teaching than we are." Neil said as they came to stand in front of a plain looking door at the end of the hall.

"Here we are, I will leave you to get settled. I will be right down the hall if you need anything." He said as he left her company and walked to his office, leaving her to her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nancy was jolted awake by the sound blood curdling scream, disconcerted, she looked around frantically and realized that she must have nodded off at her desk.

She stood and with a grimace, stretched the kinks and cricks out of her bones and muscles. Then, she heard it again, the same scream, it seemed to pierce her very soul and reverberate throughout her entire being … and it called to her.

She slowly walked to her office door and opened it and her heart came to reside in her throat as the familiar feelings of fear and dread washed over her like icy water.

She was in her old house, somehow, she was dreaming, but she was awake … wasn't she? Then she heard it again, a panicked scream, a girl shrieking for help, she recognized the voice now ... it was Kristen's.

Without thinking, she broke into a run, toward the source of the screams, she burst through a door at the end of the hall to find Kristen in the midst of being swallowed by a horrid worm like creature as she tried in vain to fight it off. Thinking on her feet, Nancy grabbed a piece of broken mirror and stabbed the creature in the eye, it roared in pain and regurgitated Kristen in the process.

Nancy pulled Kristen to her feet and shoved her behind her as they backed away, livid, the creature turned on them and the same look of realization was shared between it and Nancy.

"You!" They both said in unison.

Panicked, Nancy turned to Kristen.

"You have to get us out of here! You have to wake up!" She said as she gripped the young girl's arm and slapped her across the face.

The creature lunged for them just as they disappeared into a haze of glitter, it tilted its head to the ceiling of the decayed house and let out a thunderous roar that shook the entire dream world.

* * *

><p>Nancy let out the breath of air she had been holding once she realized they had returned to Kristen's room, now fully awake and out of danger ... for now.<p>

"H … how did you do that!" Nancy said, still slightly breathless as she tried to calm her frazzled nerves.

"I don't know, its … just something I have been able to do since I was a little kid. When I was young, before my father died, I used to pull him into my dreams when I had a nightmare, having him there, it made things not seem as frightning. He used to think they were his dreams." Kristen said, her face melting into a nostalgic expression as she spoke.

"You can astro project and are capable of bringing others into your dreams through apparition!" Nancy interjected abruptly.

"Yeah … but I haven't been able to do that since I was very young. I must've ... outgrown it or something." Kristen said with a shrug, Nancy shook her head, her expression serious.

"No, Kristen, you didn't, what you have is a very real, tangible psychic ability, you can pull people into your dreams when they, themselves are still awake. And we're going to need _you_ to defeat him." Nancy said.

"Him?" Kristen repeated, a blank look on her face, she had so many questions rolling around in her brain, she didn't know where to start. Suddenly, they heard screams and a commotion coming from the boys' floor.

"Come on!" Kristen as they ran for the elevator.

As the elevator doors opened, they were met by a frantic Joey, he grabbed their hands and pulled them down the hall to his and Will's room and thrust them toward the window where Will sat, banging a lunch tray on the safety bars and yelling Phillip's name, tears were streaming down his terrified young face.

"Oh my god!" Nancy said, her hand covering her mouth. There in the window of one of the hospital's abandoned towers stood Philip, swaying to and fro, as if he were supported by unseen strings, his face was a mask of terror. The kids let out a collective shriek and could only watch helplessly as Phillip suddenly pitched forward and fell to his death.

_Notes: Sorry if this stinks ... writing this is surprisingly hard! _


End file.
